How We Came To Be
by HotXbun
Summary: Now a full story! Prequel to The Heat is On. How did Lyla and Zac become a couple?
1. Chapter 1

HotXbun: Welcome to day eight of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Mako Mermaids!

This story is set is a prequel to last year's one shot 'The Heat is On.' In it Zac and Lyla we're dating. So this year, I decided to make a one shot where I show how they got together.

So here's the deal. As of now this will just be a one shot. However, if you guys want to, I can turn it into a full on story! Let me know what you guys think. I'll even leave a poll on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids or The Little Mermaid.

Lyla's POV

Nixie and I swam into Rita's grotto.

"It's good to be home", the former stated.

"It sure is", I replied.

With that Nixie and I dried ourselves off and went to Rita's treasure room.

And when we did...we were surprised to see two mermaids from our pod.

"Mimmi", I said in shock. "Ondina?"

"Lyla", Ondina said in shock. "Nixie? What are you two doing here? I thought you went looking for a new home."

"We did", Nixie said. "But while we were doing so, we realized that Mako is our home, and we're not abandoning it no matter what."

"Well", Mimmi started. "I'm glad that you think so, 'cause we just found out something that is going to make it even harder to convince the pod to come back."

"Why", I asked. "What happened?"

"You guys know about my mother right", Mimmi asked.

"Every mermaid knows about Nerrisa", Nixie stated. "She's the most powerful mermaid of all time."

"Yes", Mimmi agreed. "In fact, she is so powerful that...she was able to cast a spell that sealed away Zac's true powers."

"What are you talking about", I asked.

Then...Mimmi said something that I never thought I would ever hear.

"Zac was never a human", she revealed. "He is a merman who's powers were sealed away. He is my brother."

When we heard this, Nixie and I looked at Mimmi in shock.

"Wait", the former started. "What?!"

"Are you sure", I asked.

"I'm sure", Mimmi replied.

Then...without even thinking...I dashed towards the ocean exit.

"Lyla wait", Mimmi called out.

But it was to late, as I had already dived into the water.

Using my super speed I swam to Zac's house.

I popped my head out of the water and saw him sitting on his dock.

"Zac", I called out.

With this Zac looked at me in shock.

"Lyla?"

One Hour Later

I was sitting on the doc with Zac.

"So it's true", I asked. "You're the son of Nerrisa?"

"I don't know", Zac replied before burying his head in his knees. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Zac then put on a smile on looked at me.

"Anyway", he started. "What are you doing here? I thought you went out looking for a new home?"

"I did", I said. "But as I did so, I realized that Mako is my home. I'm not abandoning it no matter what."

"That's good", Zac stated. "If I'm being honest, I was worried that I was never going to see you ever again."

"Even if I had found a new home, I'd still come and visit you", I stated.

"Really", Zac asked.

"Really", I replied. "I'd miss you too much if I didn't."

"You'd miss me", Zac asked.

"Of course", I replied. "We're friends aren't we?"

With that...Zac smiled.

"Yeah", he replied. "We're friends."

HotXbun: I'm ending it there in case this does become a full on story. Remember to let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

HotXbun: Surprise! You guys said that you wanted me to make this a full story, so that's what I'm going to do!

PS: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

Guest: One vote is all I need! Here you go!

R34p3r279: Then a full story it is!

Kereen: Thank you!

I do not own Mako Mermaids.

Chapter 2 First Day of School

Lyla's POV

One Month Later

"Lyla", I heard somebody say as they shook me. "Lyla!"

With that my eyes shot open and I saw Sirena and Nixie.

"Good", the latter said. "You're up."

"Why did you wake me up", I asked.

"It's our first day of land school remember", Nixie asked. "Now come on! We'd better get to Rita's house."

One Hour Later

Sirena, Nixie, Mimmi, Ondina and I arrived at school.

Since it could be a long time before we convince the pod to come back, we decided to try and live on land more. And we thought a good starting point would be to go to land school.

I was wearing a white, sleeveless top under a purple, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up most of the way; dark grey, knee length leggings; white trainers and a purple backpack.

My hair was straight and loose with one braided strand pulled to the back of my head.

Sirena was wearing a baby pink, sleeveless top with thin straps; a baby blue, knee length jean skirt; white trainers and a baby pink backpack.

Her hair was in tight waves and loose with a braided strand on each said of her head pulled to the back.

Nixie was wearing a black, knee length dress with a button up torso; white trainers and a black backpack.

Her hair was wavy and loose.

Mimmi was wearing a navy blue, sleeveless top with daisies on it; baby blue jean shorts; white trainers and an ocean blue backpack.

Her hair was wavy and loose.

Ondina was wearing an olive green, short with top with a pocket; baby blue jean shorts; white trainers and a green backpack.

Her hair was very curly and loose.

"This is so exciting", Mimmi said happily. "I've always wanted to go to land school!"

"Not me", Ondina revealed. "This is a waste of time."

"Then why did you come with", Nixie asked.

Before anybody could answer, I heard somebody call my name.

I turned around and saw Zac.

He was wearing an olive green and dark green, horizontally striped shirt; light blue, knee length jean shorts and olive green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

"Greetings merladies", he greeted. "Are you excited for land school?"

"I'm not", Ondina repeated. "This is a waste of time."

"Then why did you come", I asked.

"Because she wanted an excuse to spend time with Erik", Mimmi stated.

"Shut up", Ondina demanded causing everybody to laugh.

However...our laughter stopped when we saw Evie.

"Let's go."

Evie's POV

I watched as Zac and the mermaids left.

"What was that about", Carly asked

"Things have been awkward between me and them ever since I broke up with Zac."

"Why did you break up with him anyway", Carly asked.

"When he found out that he was adopted, he wouldn't let me comfort him", I revealed. "But he let Lyla."

"I'm sorry E", Carly said.

"It's okay", I stated. "It's over now."

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Honestly? I'm not even sure yet.

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out! How We Came to Be has been nominated for Favorite Story and Favorite Plot(which I am renaming Favorite Narrative), and Favorite Characters. Zac has been nominated for Favorite Male Character. Mimmi has been nominated for Favorite Sibling. Rita has been nominated for Favorite Mentor. Zac and Lyla have been nominated for Favorite Couple. The mermaids have been nominated for Favorite Team, and 'love' has been nominated for Favorite Theme.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


	3. Chapter 3 Valentines Day Dance

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly THREE WEEKS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

There's going to be some feels in this chapter so keep your tissues ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids.

Chapter 3 Valentines Day Dance

Lyla's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Zac was showing me around school...when I noticed some students holding many boxes.

"What are those boxes for", I asked.

"They're setting up for the Valentines Day dance", Zac revealed.

"What's that", I asked.

"It's basically a party that the school throws for everybody", Zac revealed.

"I'm not sure if that's really my thing", I revealed.

"I don't think I'm going this year either", Zac revealed.

"How come", I asked.

"Valentines Day is for people in relationships", Zac revealed. "I am no longer in a relationship."

Ondina's POV

I was walking around school when I bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're...hey Eric!"

"Ondina", Eric said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"The other mermaids decided to sign up for land school", I revealed.

"You don't seem all that excited about it", Eric pointed out.

"It's a waste of time", I stated. "We should be focusing on getting the pod back. Not silly land things!"

"Don't be like that", Eric said. "School can be fun."

"How", I asked.

"Let's see", Eric said before he started thinking. "I know! The Valentines Day dance is coming up! That could be a ton of fun!"

"A Valentines Day Dance", I repeated. "What's that?"

"It's basically a party the school throws for its students", Eric revealed.

"I don't like parties", I revealed.

"You'll like this one", Eric stated. "Especially if you go with me."

"Go with you", I asked in confusion.

"As my date", Eric revealed.

"As your date", I asked in shock. "Really?"

"Really", Eric replied. "So...what do you say?"

That Afternoon

I was at the Ocean Cafe with the other mermaids when Serena excitedly walked up to us.

"I have exciting news", she revealed as she sat down. "David and I will be performing at the school's Valentines Day Dance!"

"Zac told me about the Valentines Day dance", Lyla revealed.

"Eric told me too", I revealed. "In fact. He asked me to be his date!"

"He asked you to be his date", Serena asked in shock. "That's amazing Ondina."

"I'm surprised Ondina", Nixie revealed.

"Surprised about what", I asked.

"That you're okay with dating a merman", Nixie revealed.

"Why wouldn't I be", I asked.

"Because you want the pod to take you back", Nixie pointed. "I doubt that they would if they found out that you were romantically involved with a merman."

"I didn't think about that."

The Next Day

I walked up to Erik in school.

"Morning Ondina", he greeted before noticing my sad expression. "Hey. What's wrong?"

With that...I took a deep breath...and said something I didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry Erik", I apologized. "But I can't be your date to the dance. In fact...I can't be involved with you at all anymore."

"What", Erik asked in shock. "But why?"

"I want the pod to take me back", I revealed. "And they won't do that if I'm romantically involved with a merman."

"We can keep it a secret", Erik suggested. "They don't have to know."

"And if they find out", I asked. "They'll just kick me out again! I'm sorry Erik, but this is the way it has to be. Goodbye."

HotXbun: My emotions! My emotions!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ondina and Erik will end up going to the dance together.

My Answer: Not telling!

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards are still open. Remember that How We Came to Be has been nominated for Favorite Story, Favorite Narrative and Favorite Characters. Zac has been nominated for Favorite Male Character. Mimmi has been nominated for Favorite Sibling. Rita has been nominated for Favorite Mentor. Zac and Lyla have been nominated for Favorite Couple. The mermaids have been nominated for Favorite Team, and 'love' has been nominated for Favorite Theme.


End file.
